The present invention relates to a device for protecting against accidental punctures caused by butterfly needles for phleboclysis, hemodialytic treatments, venous catheterizations and the like.
It is known that sanitary personnel assigned to hemodialytic treatment is exposed to the severe risk of being accidentally punctured by butterfly needles during and after removal thereof from the vein or arteriovenous fistula of a patient. If the needle is contaminated by infected blood, the operator can in fact be infected even in severe and irreversible form.